Midoriko Academy
by thegirlwhoovercametime
Summary: Kagome's life is changing. Kagome discovers she's a Miko and that half demons exist. She meets Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango at the Midoriko Academy for the gifted. How ever, will something other than friendship bloom between her and Inuyasha? IxK & SxM
1. A New Understanding

**Midoriko Academy**

**Chapter 1 - **_**A New Understanding**_

"No! Mom tell me your joking!" Kagome yelled, frustrated that she'll be moving and starting at a new school on her birthday.

"Hunny, try to understand, your grandfather always wanted to live in a shrine again. This is what he wants, so please try and get used to the idea."

"Fine mom, but where am I going to school now? All the puplic high-schools start today."

"Oh hun, that's the best part of us moving. You get to go to a school that will recognize your special talents, Midoriko Academy. It's a High-school for priestesses, monks, demon-slayers, and demons. Well of course half-demons as well, but I doubt there will be any. Seeing as they're so rare and all. But that's not the point. The point is that you will finally get a chance to use your gift. Isn't it just wonderful dear?"

"...Umm, what gift mom?"

"Your grandfather didn't tell you? Oh dear, well I suppose I have to tell you now. Oh but your grandfather will be so dissappointed." Mrs. Higurashi mumbled.

Still quietly debating with herself, Kagome was wondering what was so special about her, and what powers she could possibly have.

"Mom?...I'm still waiting for an anwser here." Kagome said anxiously waiting for her mothers reply.

"Hmm? Oh yes dear. Kagome, you are a miko, and a powerful one to my understanding." Her mother finished rather hastily.

"Really?"

"Oh, I'm sure you're a miko dear. I have always been sure."

Kagome was awe-struck. Could she possibly be a miko?

I suppose it shouldn't have been such a surprize, seeing as her faimly used to run a shrine before she was born. She stood there wondering what this could mean, and if it would change her life completely. This Academy her mother was talking about could it really have such wonderfully strange people in it? Or was this all a dream and she would wake up dissapointed that such a magical place could never exist.

"Kagome, dear? Are you alright?"her mother asked, starting to regret what she had told her daughter.

"Mom," Kagome said while hugging her mother, "I can't wait to go." She said pulling her mother closer.

"Oh,and hunny, I have a surprize for you."

"Really? What is it mom?" Kagome asked exitedly.

"Follow me, dear." Kagome's mom stated, making her way toward the garage.

Kagome matching her mother's pace going toward the garage, was still confused how her life had suddenly changed so much. Was wondering what her mother's surprize was, and why it would be in the garage. Until suddenly she understood. It was in the garage because it was a car. The door leading into the garage was slowly opened, revealing a beat-up green Dodge Challenger Furious. Kagome was estatic.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kagome squealed jumping around her new car.

"Happy early birthday Dear. Your grandfather also felt bad about making you leave your friends to move to the sunset shrine, so he also has a surprize for you"

Kagome stopped jumping immediately and turned to her mother with a surprized look on her face.

"There is more? I can't beleive so many wonderful things can happen to someone in one day!"

Kagome's mother just giggled and led her into the kitchen where her grandfather had been telling Sota another story about the Fuedal era. When they walked in both heads turned to them.

"She knows." Was all her mother had to say to make her grandfather get out of his chair and make his way to the fridge, pulling a painted jar off the top and walk over to his grand-daughter.

"Kagome, I know that you don't want to leave your friends, and I appretiate that you're willing to give a new school a chance. However, I still feel bad about it so to make it up to you I have been saving up for special birthday gift for you." Kagome's grandfather said while passing her the coloured jar.

"Grandpa, I'm fine with moving; I'm actually excited. That being said I don't need a gift from you, to know that you're glad about it. I would really rather you keep whatever it is for yourself." Kagome said, acting more like an adult than a hormonal teenager.

Kagome's grandfather just smiled and told her to keep the gift. While Kagome's mother and Sota just stood with their jaws hanging open at how their conversation was going.

"Thanks Grandpa, but you don't have to give me anything." Kagome said while opening the jar. Kagome just stood there staring inside the jar with her mind racing. Kagome had never seen so much money. There must had been at least 500 dollars in cash inside the jar.

"Wow." was all Kagome could have said at this point. While her Mother and Sota stalked their way around her to look over her shoulder to see what had made Kagome so speechless.

"Oh, god." Sota and his mother said in union.

"This is for your Birthday, stop gawking and go put your present away somewhere safe, Kagome." Her grandfather said chuckling at his family's reaction to the money he had given her.

"Alright." Kagome said as her cheeks started to burn with her embarassment. She hurried down the hall to her room. 'This is going to be one of the most memerable birthdays ever.' Kagome thought, closing her bedroom door.

~The next day~

After a long day of moving, Kagome finally had her room the way she wanted it. Green and Pink walls, with her queen sized metal canopy bed on the right side of her window with her tv hung above her hope chest. While her computer desk sat on the other side of the window, along with the door to her walk-in closet.

As she lay on her bed thinking about what her new school would be like there was knock at her bedroom door.

"Kagome, hunny? May I come in?" her mother asked.

"Yeah mom, come on in." she replied, as she sat up in her bed stretching her tired muscles.

"Well dear, I was wondering if you would want to go and buy some new clothes for school. Midoriko Academy doesn't have uniforms."

"Really? That's awesome Mom! Oh and sure I would love to go! I have to fill my new closet anyway." Kagome anwsered with a smile.

"Alright dear. I'll be in the kitchen when your ready to go." She said as she left.

After about ten minutes Kagome came down stairs and went to the mall with her mother to buy a new wardrobe. When she got home that night she picked out her clothes for the next day and went to sleep dreaming about her new school and what it would be like.


	2. A New Beginning

Midoriko Academy

Chapter 2- A New Beginning

Kagome could feel the eyes staring at her as she pulled up to the enterance of her new school. 'Why on my birthday, of all days should I have to start school?' she asked. Kagome's car door creaked as she swung it slowly open and began wandering around the school, hoping to stumbel upon the addmissions office. However, what Kagome found wasn't the addmissions office at all; It was the detintion hall.

~a while later~

Inuyasha sat where he usually sat there wondering how much time he had before the teacher returned when he herd a knock on the door; And then he smelt it, the blood of the women who trapped him in this hell. As the door slowly creept open, it reveeled what looked to be his ex-girlfriend Kikyo.

"What are you doing here Kikyo? Where have you been?" He sneered at Kagome.

"Kikyo? Well whoever that is, it's not me because my name is-" Kagome tried to explain.

"What are you doin in here? I don't remember seeing another name on the detention list." The teacher exclaimed, walking in behind her.

"As I was trying to explain sir, I was trying to find the addmissions office."Kagome anwsered turning her head toword the teacher.

"Addmissions office? What are you talking about Kikyo?" Inuyasha said emeditly forgeting that Kagome said she was not Kikyo .

"Like I was saying I was trying to find the addmissions office, because I am name is Kagome not who ever this Kikyo person is."Kagome anwsered starting to get irritated.

"Your right," Inuyasha said stiffing "your not her."

"Well, follow me to the addmissions office Ms...?" The teacher said turning to leave.

"Higurashi." Kagome finished, sending a glance InuYasha's way.

Kagome quickly turned and followed the teacher to get away from the boy who adressed her so rudely before.

Inuyasha sat in detention wondering how this Kagome person could resemble and smell so much like Kikyo and yet not be her.' That wench was just as pretty as Kikyo but in different ways; Kikyo was like a porcelain doll: pale, beutiful and cold, where as the Wench was like a sunflower: gorious, warm and radiated with her sence of self.' With that tought Inuyasha sat there wondering how this girl -that he just met- could occupie his mind for such as lengthy period of time. He tryed to convince with himself that it was because she reminded him of Kikyo. He thought over and over again trying harder each time to convince himself, even though he knew that's not the reason this girl interested him. The real reason was because Kagome was not afraid of him, or anything else in the school; A school full of the most powerful teenagers in the country.' I only got a wiff of joy, confussion, and power on that little Wench. Well Im going to have to look into this Kik-Kagome Higurashi person.'

~Later; With Kagome~

Kagome had history. She was finding it rather slow place for a high school; Considering the facts that the class was learning about the feduel era and the shikon no tama, and her grandfather already taught her about this as a young age, due to the fact of his unhealthy obsession with that age. Kagome just sat there and nonchalantly glanced out the window while other mikos, monks, demon slayers, and demons tried -unsucsesfully- to pay attention to the teachers lecture.

The next class on Kagome's schedual was English. 'Why are there so many normal-everyday-boring classes here?'Kagome thought walking into the classroom. The class was reading Romeo & Julite. Kagome was dissapointed because she had already read this play many times last year in drama. That feeling quickly vanished as said they would each read aloud because at her old school, the drama teacher was the only person who was allowed to read. Soon became Kagome's turn; She and cleared her throat and begain to recite the page she was assigned:

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
>Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.<br>What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
>Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!<br>What's in a name? that which we call a rose By any other name would smell as sweet;  
>So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,<br>Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
>And for that name which is no part of thee Take all myself." Kagome read, getting into the character of Julite.<p>

The teacher fell slilent as Kagome finished, as the rest of the room started with a slow and small applause thinking 'Not bad".

"Wonderful, just wonderful." Exclaimed the teacher, tilting his head slightly to the side, "Most student's struggel with William Shakespeare but you seem to be quite well versed in this. Tell us Kagome, have you ever been in a play before?" The Teacher asked with hope soaking his voice.

"No, I haven't?" Kagome said timidly, suddenly feeling uncomfrotable under everyone's eyes.

"Well, you just wait until we have are annual shakespearean play Im sure we could find a part for you." He said in a cheery voice.

"Alright..." Kagome said unsurely.

~Later on~

After english Kagome had a free class and so she went and sat under a large oak tree in the school yard. Head in her math book, trying to decipher all the problems before class hoping she wouldn't look like a fool on her fist day.

"Hey wench." She heard someone all from above slowly looked up seeing the boy she had meet in the detention hall.

"Oh,...hey. Don't call me that." She replied unsure of how to react.

"It's Kagome right?" Inuyasha asked smelling her uneasyness.

"Yeah. So, who are you? I didn't catch it last time we -er- talked." Kagome trying not to argue and possibly make a new friend.

"Oh. Im Inuyasha Takahashi. Yeah... About before, I thought that you were- It dosen't matter. Why are you studying? It's the fist day ya' know." He said with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Well let's just say that math isn't my best subject." Kagome replyed with embaressment plastered on her face.

"Oh! Well math happens to be one of my best subjects." Inuyasha said while his stomach groweled, demanding food.

"Are you hungry?" She asked hearing Inuyasha's stomach.

"Now that you mention it..." Inuyasha trailed off thinking about what he wanted to eat.

"Well Im pretty hungry too. I think there is a taco stand down the street. Do you want to go get some with me?"

"I guess." Inuyasha anwsered while jumping out of the tree, feeling as though he were being lured into a false sence of security.

Kagome and Inuyasha started walking away from the school, erning sideways glances from the other students passing by. It wasen't a far walk, but to them it was unbarable because of the silence that was shadowing over them. Kagome was the fist to break the horrible emptyness.

"So, Inuyasha how long have you been at this school?"

"Humm? Oh, I've been here for two years. But it feels alot longer." Inuyasha said mumbling the last part.

"Why? Don't you like it here?" Kagome asked hearing everything.

"No reason, I guess." He stated.

"Ohh, ok. So why were you in detention anyway?"

"My ex-girlfriend blamed something on me a while ago and im still paying for it now. Even though she transfered."

Kagome didn't know why, but she felt a little weird after hearing InuYasah had a girlfriend. Kagome realized that she shouldn't be stressing over nothing and quickly pretended to forget about it for now. She snapped her head toward Inuyasha as fast as she could, trying to blur her mind.

"That's horrible! What did she blame on you?" Kagome asked conserend.

Inuyasha sighed knowing the ending to the story already. "She was the school's treasurer, and she said that I stole the money that was raised that year. She transfered school's and I have haven't seen her sence she broke-up with me..." Inuyasha finished while looking at the ground. "And now," Inuyasha continued looking up with a enraged look upon his face "people are still trying to find the money."

Kagome was almost in tears by the end of Inuyasha's story. 'Why would someone do that, breakup with them, and then just leave? You would have to be special kind of mean.' Kagome thought to herself. Inuyasha slowly looked over at her smelling something salty. And then he saw why; A singel tear rolled down Kagome's cheek while she sniffeled trying to hold the rest back. Inuyasha just stared at her asking himself why she would be crying, coming up with no anwser he decided to ask her himself.

"Hey wench, why are you crying?"

"D-don't call m-me w-w-wench Inuyash-sha." Kagome blubbered

"Fine! Why are you crying?"Inuyasha asked sencerly

"B-bec-cus-se, th-that-s so me-mean. W-why wo-would-d so-someone do that t-to y-you? Wait w-was she that Ki-Kikyo persons that y-you were calling m-me when we first m-met?" Kagome asked in a shaky voice.

"Yeah. You two look so much alike I could barely tell that you weren't her."

Kagome sobbed even harder. 'I would never do that.' Kagome thought over and over hoping it would come out in words so Inuyasha could hear her. Inuyasha hated seeing woemn cry, and so he did the first thing that came to his mind that he thought would help calm Kagome down. He reached over and pulled Kagome into a tight hugg and started stroking the back of her head.

"It's oh-kay Kagome. Calm down please. I hate seeing women cry. Everything is fine." Inuyasha said while continuing to stroke her hair.

"B-but it's just s-so sad inuyasha! Are you alright?"Kagome whispered.

"Im fine women! Calm yourself and we can go and get some taco's." Inuyasha said while pulling away, slightly blushing.

"Oh-kay sorry for being such a burden."

"Lets's just go. Im really hungry." Inuyasha said while patting his empty belly.

"Alright, Inuyasha. I'll race you there!" Kagome finished as she took off running.

Inuyasha of course reached her in a matter of seconds and quickly ran past her. Inuyasha leaned agianst a telephone-poll while waiting for Kagome to catch up. Kagome finaly caught up with him and was baffeled at his speed.

"H-how did you... get here so...fast Inu-..Yasha?" Kagome said panting.

"Well thats easy girl, Im part demon." Inuyasha said eyeing the taco stand.

"Oh. I never really thought of you as anything like that. That was stupid of me I guess; You go to M.A. I just thought of you as any regular person." Kagome said eyeing the taco stand herself. "Well, Im starving let's get some taco's and head back to school Inuyasha." Kagome tossed a look at InuYasha and started walking to the stand.

Inuyasha stood there mouth hanging open. 'How the hell could she just treat everyone the same? Everyone else called people like me names or forced us to fight. Well other than Kikyo. So alike and yet un-alike..' Thought InuYasah before following after Kagome to get something to eat.


	3. A New Adventure Begins

Midoriko Academy

Chapter 3- A New Adventure Begins

(author's note: If you like the story or something particular in it tell me. Also if you don't like something tell me. Please review so I know people actually want to read this, your author -Thegirlwhoovercametime)

It's been a week sence she started school and she never really got to meet anyone other than InuYasha because of all the Miko training her grandfather has been putting her though. 

"Knock, knock," Kagome's Mother said entering the room."Are you hungry dear?"

"Aauuuuhh!" Was all Kagome could respond with while her face was incased in a cold pillow.

"Dear you know your Grandpa really wanted to train you today." Kagome's mother said with a sigh as she sat at the end of her daughters bed.

"Urrrgggggggggg!" Kagome screamed into her pillow

"But it's Sunday and Im tried." Kagome whined rolling onto her back.

"I know hun, but it's your Granfather."

"Alright you owe me Mom." Kagome said walking out of her room

~The next day~

"Hey InuYasha!"Kagome said running up to him.

"What do you want wench?" InuYasha replyed in his typical way.

"You don't have to be so rude you know...Anyway I think that we should try and Prove your innocence today." Kagome said with a light smile graceing her face.

"What? NO! I've been trying for almost 5 months now, and if anyone is going to get that money back it's gunna be me!" InuYasha said in a flurry of emotion, while pointing a clawed finger at himself.

"But InuYasha, don't you think it would be faster if I helped you?" Kagome interjected.

"No! Wench you'd just get in my way." InuYasha said

"Fine, be that way." Kagome said turning to the side in a huff.

~Later~

"Im sorry InuYasha, but yee don't have any evidence against my granddaughter." Kaede said for the 5th time that week.

"Comm'on old hag! Im right and you know it!" InuYasha said trying to persuade her.

"But yee forget child I can not free you from your detintion without a can not do it on your own InuYasha." Kaede said in a depressed tone.

"Urrggg!" InuYasha replyed storming out of the room.

"Poor child; He needs to learn how to put his trust in others." Kaede said with a tsk as she went back to doing her Principle dudties.

"Old hag." InuYasha muttered as he was making his way to the dreaded detintion hall.

InuYasha swung around the corner, a little ways down than the office that he had just came from, bupping into someone. A squeek errupted from Kagome as she bumpped into something warm. InuYasha looked down and 'Surprize, surprize' it was none other than Kagome.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" InuYasha asked looking down at the girl whome he ran into.

"Ohh! InuYasha, I was just going to talk to Lady Kaede." Kagome said taking a step back, away and out of InuYasha's personal space.

"What about?" InuYasha said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh nothing." Kagome said scurrying past him to Kaede.

"Whatever." InuYasha said carrying on with his walk to his anual detintion.

~The Next Day~

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"InuYasaha's alarm clock screeched at him to wake him up.

"Fuck off!" InuYasha yelled as he through his clock at the wall.

" Watch your mouth, little brother." InuYasha herd his older brother Sesshomaru say from across the hall.

"..." InuYasha said getting up out of bed to get ready for school.

InuYasha left the house in his usual attire; Trademark red jaket and flipflops. He hopped on his bike (motorcycle of coarse) and drove off to school.

As InuYasha approched the school his K9 instincts told him something bad was about to happen. That is when it happened, the start of something important:

"InuYasha Taiosho and Kagome Higurashi please come to the Office...Now." The P.A. demanded.


	4. Together, we must trust

Midoriko Acamdemy

Chapter four - Together, we must trust.

( Author's note: Please review. Or leave me a P.M. about what you like/dislike about the story so far. Also if you want me to explain something in the story, or if you have a suggestion as to what you would like to happen don't be afraid to send me a message. If you would please read my other fanfiction Big Brother, that would be lovely. It's an InuYasha and Fruits Basket crossover in a Big Brother setting. Thank you to my reviewers, it makes my day seeing them! )

While InuYasha and Kagome were making their way to the office that had just beckoned them, InuYasha couldn't help but think that Kagome was the reason he had to go in the first place. 'What did that insufferable wench do to make me suffer further this time?' InuYasha asked himself internally.

"I wonder why the office wants us." Kagome said with worry in her tone.

"What, you mean you to tell me you aren't the reason we have to go down there in the first place, wench?" He said as his brows raising in suspection.

"My name is not wench. It's Kagome. Ka-Go-Me." Kagome said through cleanched teeth.

"Feh! Whatever." InuYasha said, rolling his eyes.

"Urg! You're impossible!" Kagome said turning her head away from the seemingly indifferent half-demon.

They had finally arrived at Ms. Kaede's office after what seemed like hours of uncomfortable silence.

"Ah, I see yee have made it. Come in." Kaede said swinging her office door ajar.

InuYasha and Kagome strutted in Kaede's office with their noses in the air, avoiding eachother's gaze. InuYasha with his arm's crossed over his chest, and Kagome her hand's balled into fists at her side.

"Aren't yee going to take a seat?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, thank you Kaede." Kagome said, while InuYasha took a seat and turning his head away from the two women.

"So, why were we called here?" Kagome asked growing nervious.

InuYasha finally hearing someting of interest turned his toward the pair, his ears twitching with consern.

"Well hag, let's hear it." InuYasha said his voice dripping in impatince.

"InuYasha, don't be rude!" Kagome commanded, sending him a glare.

"Feh!" InuYasha rolled his eyes at her, making her fume.

" I called yee hear today, because of the problem yee are having InuYasha. I am going to give yee one month to collect some of the money that went missing." Kaede answered.

"What!" InuYasha yelled groweling.

"It was you! You did this didn't you? Well, I don't need your help!" He continued.

"I didn't do anything!" Kagome protested.

"The hell you didn't wench!" InuYasha insisted

"Child it is not Kagome's faul that yee are both here." Kaede interjected

"In fact, Kagome is the reason that you won't have detention this month."

"I won't?" InuYasha asked, confused.

"No. Kagome came here yesterday, asking me if I could help trying to prove your innocence, InuYasha."

"I don't need your help. I can do it on my own." InuYasha persisted.

"You are to find the money with Kagome, InuYasha." Kaede commanded, watching as InuYasha's eyes quickly turned into slits, and his mouth a tight line as he stuck his chin out, in his own defiant way.

"All of the money was put into indiviual barriers, as to prevent this from happening. Unfortiounitly the barrers have some side affects on demons. The barrer increases their power ten fold. The barrer also allows prestis' to bond the money together, Such as two fifty dollars bills will make one hundered dollar bill. Many demons are after the money, so yee may have a hard time collecting it. I have already found a fifty dollar bill, Kagome you are a miko correct?" She continued.

"Ahh. Yes." Kagome answered.

"Well then. Please step forward child."

Kagome took an unsure step toward Kaede wondering what the old miko was up to, her eyes narrowing and eye brows raising. 'How did I get roped into this?' Kagome thought sadly.

"Please extend your hands to me, child." Kiade said, picking up theunpurified fifty dollars.

As Kagome grasped the money in her hands, the barrer around it visualized, and for a moment had a light pink tint. If they haden't all been intensly staring at the money, they wouldn't have even noticed the slight change. Kagome looked up at Kaede after witnessing this, only to find the old women's lips turned into a simle.

"Interesting, this is a good sign Kagome. As I thought yee's Miko powers are indeed powerful. Yee are able to pureify the tainted money with a single touch of your hand."

Kagome's eyes grew wide when she herd what Kaede had just said to her. InuYasha's mouth on the other hand grew into an unapproved frown as he continued to compare Kagome and Kikyo.

"InuYasha?" Kaede said drawing his atintion.

"What is it?" InuYasha asked The old women rudely.

"Is there going to be a problem with you and Kagome working together?"

"Yes! Yes, there is. I can do it on my own. I don't need this wench's help!" InuYasha said gesturing to Kagome with his thumb.

Kagome sent InuYasha an evil glare out of the corner of her eye as the word wench left his lips. Kaede however was un fased but the Hanyou's outburst and turned quickly to face her desk. Kaede pulled out a neckelace that had dark beads, and after every fith one was some kind of animal tooth. She lade it down on her desk, closed her eyes, put her hands together, and chanted something below her breath. The beads flew up into the air and torpeadoed itself around InuYasha's neck.

"Hey! What the he-" InuYasha started, but was cut off by Kiade telling Kagome to pick a word to subdue InuYasha.

As Kagome was trying to think, she saw InuYasha's ears twitch. At that moment she just said the first words that came to mind, while adding a cute spin to chasting InuYasha.

"Sit boy!" Kagome demanded as InuYasha fell to the floor.

"Damn it wench! What the fuck?" He said as he peeled himself off of Kiade's floor, and trying to take off the beads of subgation.

"Hey! Watch your mouth InuYasha. You're in a room with two ladies." Kagome said.

"What ladies? All I see is an old hag that should have died long ago, and an annoying, self righteous wench." InuYasha said, obviously still angry about the hard hit he took agaisnt the floor.

"InuYasha, sit boy." Kagome said in a huff.

"I couldn't have said it any better my self Kagome." Kaede said to Kagome.

"InuYasha yee know that inorder for you to be freed from your detintion, yee and Kagome are going to have to work together, trust infact. For without trust yee shall fail, in yee's quest to clear the name, that is InuYasha." Kaede said with a worried expression on her face.

InuYasha's only responce was a groan from where he was plastered on the floor.


End file.
